


Old Soldier

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch Fics [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Starting with a morning between you and your man, Jack is a nervous old soldier who thinks he is undeserving of Allen (you) but luckily you are patient and in love with the man and are quite happy to show him your love





	1. Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a little cheesy but hey my first time writing for 76 so keep with me huh? Ideas welcome

Your body was sore all over, plain and simple, as you woke that morning and ran a hand through your hair. You had come home from a mission late the previous evening and after a quick once over by Angela you had gone straight to bed and zonked out, well after sending your man a text you were safe and sound of course. Now as you grab fresh clothes and head to the bathroom you could hear your body protesting, but the warm water was definitely welcome over your muscles. Cleaning yourself thoroughly you wished you could enjoy it longer, but your stomach was soon throwing in its own two cents with some loud growls and you would sigh.

Taking a look in the mirror as you dressed you would wince at a couple large bruises on your chest before pulling your tee over them and tucking it into your jeans, tightening your belt. Pulling a longer sleeve shirt over the top you would be satisfied with your layers for the cool weather outside and head out once shoes were on your feet. The base seemed a bit quiet to you and taking a glance at the mission board you would see quite a few people were actually out either on missions or personal matters, giving a mental prayer they would all be safe of course. One you were happy to see was still at the base, though, was your boyfriend as you were soon stepping into the community kitchen.

Now, what to have for breakfast was the next thing on your mind and you were so deep in thought you would actually jump as you felt hands come to your waist and a chest press to your back, “If I were an enemy you would be dead” you would hear in your ear and you would huff. Head turning to see 76 there, visor and all on his face you figured he must be going to do some training or just came from it, “But we are safe in the base” you respond to him as you press a kiss to his mask where his lips would be. Yes, Solider 76 was your boyfriend, the tough, no nonsense commander of Overwatch had finally crumbled after a good six months of flirting and touches. When you had first come and joined you had made no move to hide the fact you were gay, proud of who you were and not wanting others uncomfortable, in which you were happy to find a supportive, if at least accepting nature in all there. You were surprised, however, to find some of your fellow members were bisexual or gay themselves and even more so when Jack did not deny your advances and finally demanded a date.

So here you were, moments like these quite common when it was just the two of you, though you had not seen much of your loves actual face. You knew he was shy of the scars that adorned him, if not wearing his mask he had large sunglasses, but the few times you had seen it you made sure to let him know just how handsome he was to you. At this moment you would give him a smile, “So, where you heading?” you ask trying to decipher his expression and chuckling a bit as he press his masked brow to your shoulder, “Here, just finished a target session with McCree and Hanzo, figured you would be up by now and hungry” He would respond to you factually as you felt his hands sliding your torso, knowing full well he was checking you for injuries. He pausing when he felt you wince and move a bit, “Just bruises, took a tumble off a ledge into some crates to avoid a bomb” you explain before he could ask, “Angela deems me fine and they’ll fade in a couple days” you assure and were relieved to feel him relax again before pulling from his grip.

“Alright then, since you are here and done training for the morning, and I assume Jesse will wander in soon as well, how about pancakes?” You suggest, mentally smirking as you knew the man quite well and the fact pancakes were one of his favorite morning foods though he wouldn’t admit it. Hearing his own stomach growl lightly you also knew you had struck at a good time and would barely hear a sigh from him, “You know I can’t refuse that idea” he grumble and you mentally cheer as you were already moving to the cupboards and grabbing out things you needed for them, “Why are you so good to me?” you then hear him ask as he open the fridge to get out the eggs and milk for you, you quivering a bit as you responded, “Because I love you, soldier, you know that” Being your response as it always was, no faltering in your tone, though an ‘Aww’ from the doorway made you jump a bit. 

Looking over quickly of course it is McCree who is there watching the pair of you, though he seems to shrink a bit as Jack fixes his gaze on him, “Sorry, not my fault I am happy for the both of you and sorry to interrupt” he would say sheepishly as you were beginning to mix the batter, thanking you man for bringing the rest of the ingredients, “Don’t let this sourpuss get to you, it’s his risk when we are in the kitchen” you tease, knowing you were probably digging yourself a hole slowly enough as Jack had gone silent. It did not take long for the batter to be ready and the excess items cleaned up, Jesse making himself useful and starting scrambled eggs for the three of you while you got to work making plenty of the fluffy cakes.

Once everything was dished up on plates McCree would make himself scarce, heading towards the lounge with his meal to probably bug whomever was in there and careful not to make a mess lest the rule go back to ‘no eating allowed’ in there. Meanwhile you would settle at the small table in the room next to your man while he seemed to be staring down the plate, “What’s wrong?” you finally ask, worried at his silence and just watching him close. Blinking as he would reach up and slowly remove the visor he wore, “Been wanting him gone so I can take this off and eat” He say gruffly, though was not looking at you and you guessed it was because of his scars again.

Close enough to him you would let him swallow his first bite before reaching a hand t his cheek, turning him to look at you, “Come on, let me see this handsome face, I rarely get to so early in the day” you tell him and the light pink to his cheeks would tell you, you had been right on your worry once again and his words just further proof, “I don’t understand how you can be with a scarred old man like me” he say and you chuckle a bit, leaning in a pressing your lips fully to his own without interruption, “I told you before, Jack, because I love you, soldier”


	2. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack get called away but is able to call you

Feeling him kiss you back was always a wonderful thing and you could feel him relax a bit as well before you were pulling back to continue eating, “I love you too, Allen” you hear him say then and your heart would flutter. It had been gruff and almost muttered out, but you had heard him being so close. Smiling you would give one of his hands a squeeze before you were settling back in to eat and just talking a bit. You not surprised when he asked about the mission, “Was a bit of a bust, new Talon members going through some sort of initiation or something, so the rumored weapons were a lie, but we got out of there mostly unharmed” You say sheepishly, hand clenching a moment to keep from touching your bruises.

Jack frowning as he caught the motion anyways, finishing his last bite, but not pushing if you were in pain. Hell, he hated when people constantly asked about his injuries so he tried not to do it to others unless they were being completely stupid. Getting up he would grab your empty plate and bring things to the sink, “I’ll wash up,” he say simply and you knew it was his way of dismissing you to go an rest, but you would give him a look, “I’m fine, Jack, I will help with the mess” you reply, but he just shakes his head, “You cooked, I’ll clean, it’s fair” and his blue eyes were on your own as if challenging you to continue arguing the point. Sighing you knew he was stubborn like this so you nodded, standing to press another kiss to his lips, “Fine, I’ll be in the rec room” you relent and he nods before you were making your way out.

Heading to the rec room as you had said you would greet Jesse as he passed you taking his plate back to the kitchen, thanking you for cooking of course and you smiled. Getting to the room you would settle on the end of one of the couches, seeing Hana was already engrossed in a new game with Lucio. A look around showed you Mei in a different spot reading what looked to be some sort of research paper and a couple of the others relaxing as well. Looked liked it was going to be a bit of a quieter day around the watchpoint, but that was alright really, it helped keep your stress levels down most of the time. The calmness was actually pretty soothing, even with Hana yelling at the game characters or in general now and again, and you found your eyes closing once again. Your body still tired from the mission you wouldn’t resist as you drifted off to sleep.

Stirring slightly as you felt weight on the couch next to you, you would open your eyes a crack as you were tugged against a warm side. Glimpsing a black tshirt you knew it was Jack and were about to speak when he did first, “Just sleep, you look like you need it” same the response and you would let your eyes close again as you relaxed against his warmth. It always surprised you of how easy going he was with affection in public, well at least not major affection, but letting you rest on him like this was one thing. It would be a good two hours later that you would be waking up again, but the first thing you noticed was the smell of cigar smoke and a different colored shirt as you opened your eyes.

“Jesse?” you asked confused and the cowboy would give a chuckle, “Sorry partner, Jack got called away by Winston about an hour ago, you were so deep asleep he passed you off to me. Afraid sudden mission came up, he and a couple others just took off.” He explained to you and though you felt a slight hurt Jack hadn’t told you in person you knew he would never wake you up unless it was life or death. ‘People don’t get enough sleep around here’ he told you once in a similar situation. Sighing a bit as you straightened up and stretched your arms you would thank the man next to you, “Guess it’s my turn to worry about him then” you muse to yourself as you got up. It was only afternoon so you would go and check in with Winston, see if you could find out where your man had gotten off to, nodding when he told you Egypt so you knew he would be a couple days gone at least. 

Since you were already there you would make yourself useful to the ape, cleaning some of his tools and other small things around the lab for the rest of the day, returning to your room after dinner. Changing to sleepwear you would settle on your bed and open your tablet, continuing a book you had going until a video call request popped up. Answering of course you were greeted by Jack’s unmasked face and you smiled at him, “Hey Mr. Sneaky” you tease, letting him know you weren’t too upset and saw him relax a bit at that, “You were asleep and it is a time sensitive mission” he reply and you shake your head, “Relax, Jack, I understand and I am happy you called”

Depending on the mission it was rare if you could make personal calls like this and hearing Ana giggle behind him you knew right away he was pushing the line on it, “Just needed to see you smile at me” he admits quietly “Was worried you would be mad…I am not good at this” He mumbled and you knew he meant the whole relationship thing, always worrying he was screwing up one way or another and you would shake your head. “I was a little upset at first, but Jesse told me what happened and Winston told me the basics, just be safe for me soldier and come home” you tell him. It was something you always told each other before a mission ‘Come home’ and worried that the day you forgot would be the day you lost the other.

Seeing him then give you that small, working smile he would nod, “Only a couple days” he say before Ana would say something about a target off screen and he was giving you a wave before hanging up. You could feel your worry grow a little bit, but you believed in him and knew he had good back up. He would come home.


	3. Here

In the next couple days while you waited for the team to return your bruises would heal up almost completely, Mercy’s treatments a definite wonder to you. You would also make sure to pull your weight around the base as you always did, cleaning and helping those you could and working out when you had time to yourself. When you finally got word that the team was on their way back unscathed you were relieved and would ask Winston the eta of course. Ok, they would be getting back late at night and you knew Jack hated when you stayed up, plus Mercy would haul them all off for an exam so you would wait in your room.

Doing your best not to fall asleep, even though it was already after midnight, you would look up at the ceiling when Athena spoke, The Orca has landed in the hangar and all agents are in stable condition.” Thanking her you would set your tablet aside and settle back in your pillows now that you were relieved they were home safe. Drifting into a light sleep as the excitement of your boyfriend being home was in you, you would jerk awake as a knock came to your door. That was surprising as it was only 3am now according to your clock, but you would get up. Moving to the door and pressing the button to open it you would blink at who stood before you.

Your boyfriend was standing there. No visor and in obvious sleep pants and loose t-shirt, looking very tried yet awake. “Allen…sorry it’s so late…early….I can’t…I was going to the kitchen” he was stumbling over his words as his hand ran through his mussed hair and you felt your gaze softening. The mission had clearly rattled him and you would reach and take his hand, “Come in Jack, it’s ok” you assure and give his hand a squeeze as you led him back to your bed. Now he had been to your room a time or two before, but you had yet to be in the same bed. You would tug him to sit first, though, “What’s wrong?” you ask him as you settled beside him, hand shifting to rest on his back as he ran one through his hair.

You were patient and could tell he was collecting his thoughts before he was taking a deep breath, “I was upset you weren’t in the hangar when we arrived” he finally admit and you raise a brow as he continued, “I know, I know when we first started…being together I told you that sleep was more important and if we got back middle of the night we would easily see each other in the morning, but….damn I’m a hypocrite. When you had your mission last week I was in the gym till you messaged me you were back” he add, staring at his hands and it made your heart flutter at the thought. Sliding your arm around him more you would lean your head to his shoulder.

“Then tonight I just…I couldn’t relax until I saw you…I didn’t feel home till you grabbed my hand” His voice was going quieter and you gave him a squeeze as his head rest to yours, “Jack, I was on my tablet in here until Athena told me you landed safely, I worry about you and don’t relax either till I see you. Only reason I slept after last mission was the pain meds Angie gave me” You would explain to him and felt him sagging more against your side as you continue, “So I think we can forgo a little sleep sometimes if we aren’t going to get it anyways” you muse and hear him give a dry chuckle, “Yeah, sounds good to me” he agrees with you before he was shifting up again. Before you can ask what was up his hand was on the back of your neck and you were being dragged in for a kiss. Deep and you were responding in moments, hands wrapping around his back as you returned it. 

Foreheads resting against each other when you parted you would be smiling, his blue eyes looking calmer now even though you had a feeling the mission was bugging him as well. You would then hear him sigh, “I should let you get to sleep” he say as he began to move to get up, but you held him tight, “It’s a ways back to your room and you’re exhausted soldier, stay here tonight” you respond instead and can see him stiffen a bit before he was relaxing again. You knew slow was good with him, but after eight months you were ready for this, just sleeping in the same bed. Watching him, patient, you would smile a bit more as he nodded and slipped off his slippers. Pulling your blankets back more you would then lay down and open your arms to him and were a little surprised by how quickly he was sliding into your grasp. His face pressing into your chest as his arms were around your waist as if the invitation would vanish otherwise.

Chuckling a bit you would kiss the top of his head as you pulled the blanket over you both, “You’re home, Jack, you’re here with me” you promise him softly before pressing the light switch above your head, having turned it on when you answered the door. Just running your fingers through his hair you would feel him calm completely and his breathing even as he fell asleep before letting yourself do the same, holding your soldier close to you.


	4. Rooms

From that first night of sleeping in the same bed together it would seem like a switch had been flipped for Jack and you found that you were either in his room at night or he in yours. You also noticed that the bags under his eyes were lessening and it warmed you heart to know you were helping your boyfriend sleep better and he was wearing his mask less as well because of it. Another night arriving you both would finish with movie night and you barely even had to think about it as you let him lead you back to his room as it was closer this time around, but you could tell he was thinking about something. It was cute to you, his brows scrunching in a way as he worked though things in his mind for the best answer.

Giving his hand a squeeze you would let him know silently that you noticed and the light pink that came to his cheeks was cute, “Sorry” he would mumble, about ignoring you really and you shook your head. “It’s ok Jack, but is there anything I can do to help?” you ask of course. Assuming it was mission related you were reminding him he was not in it alone, “You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you and I m always ready to help you work through a mission plan or so” You would pause as you got to his door, letting his hand go so he could put in the code and then followed him inside. Kicking off your shoes by the door like he did you watched as he moved to sit on the bed, his expression a little more apprehensive now.

In truth it was starting to worry you a bit, but you sat by him as he patted the spot on the covers, “I want to talk to you about something” Jack would admit, finally, “Well a couple of things, but…I don’t know where to start” His hands were fidgeting, thumbs pressing together now and then as he laced his fingers and you would reach a hand to rest atop them for a moment, giving a squeeze, “Take your time, Jack, no rush, you know I am patient for you” you remind him gently and it seems to help a little bit because he begins to speak again. “I don’t like the nights we are apart” he finally say and you would arch a brow to that, waiting for him to continue, “Missions are one thing, of course that can’t be changed, but when we are both here on base I get lonely without you at night” 

The last part coming out quietly you would still catch it and your heart would swell a bit at the thought, “I didn’t want to overwhelm you or anything, but I agree. I sleep better when I can hold you then the nights we are apart” you admit to him before tilting your head with a smile, “So what do you suggest we do about this, soldier?” Your heart was beating a bit faster now as you had a feeling what he was thinking, but you waited for him to voice it himself, “What if…I move in with you? I have thought about the logistics of it, your quarters are bigger. I didn’t want a big space when I got here despite where Winston was going to put me and I have less things to move” He would speak quickly, almost rambling as he got his thoughts out, but all you could do was smile before your lips were on his to shut him up. “Easy babe, relax, I don’t need all the reasons why. The important thing is, you want to move in with me” 

Jack would visibly swallow, nervous you were going to reject him or tell him it was way too soon, hell nearly every day he imagined you coming to your senses and breaking up with him for McCree or Hanzo, younger men, but you never did. Now he was watching your expressions, taking in the light blush on your cheeks and the smile forming on your lips that he nearly missed your words. His heart didn’t though and it thumped loudly as your question repeated in his brain, “When do you want to move your things?” It was ok. You wanted him and in truth he was happier than he had ever been before, his own smile and relieved laugh making it hard to answer for a moment before a timid, “Tomorrow?” was falling from them.

Chuckling a bit at your mans answer you would nod, “Sounds good, how about we get ready for bed huh and continue talking?” you suggest before getting up. Both of you going through your normal routine then you would soon be in sleep pants and waiting on his bed as he finished up his turn in the bathroom. Smiling as he came back you would open your arms to him, pleased when he came and settled on your chest. His arm over your stomach as your own rested around him, one rubbing his back, “Now, you said you wanted to talk about a couple things, what else is on your mind babe?” you ask gently, feeling him stiffen up a bit and you frowned, was it something bad.

Taking a breath to relax a bit Jack would shift so he could look up at you better and he was trying to keep himself calm. Though the nerves seemed more a reservation then anything and you were curious, brow honestly arching as he finally spoke, “We’ve never been….intimate” He say bluntly and you knew he did that when he wanted a topic out there, but was scared to say it. It was how he was when he first asked you out, he had just bluntly said “We should go out” and it was the start of a great relationship. Getting your mind back to the present you would pull him into a soft kiss, “I know, with how you have been nervous over us I wanted you to make the first move. You know I love you and I know to be patient with you, hell the first time we made out I thought I was going to scare you off” you remind him gently, the deep pink blush on his cheeks making you chuckle a bit.

“I have come a long way since then” Jack defends and you nod, kissing his nose, “I am so proud of you for that, babe, you know that. If you are ready for more than I am all for it and if it starts getting you uncomfortable we can stop” you assure him firmly. You loved the man to much to risk losing him in any way and despite how you wanted him physically as well, you would be patient. So from that point in the conversation you suggested, “How about we talk about safe words tonight?” And that was exactly what you did, knowing a backup plan always put him at ease and as you came to an agreement on ‘Red, Yellow, Green’ you would see him calmer once more and the both of you would let it be for the night, falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
